spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TrevorPhillips/Two new spin-offs (that are hopefully not vaporware)
My only true spin-off to date as of right now is The Life of a Computer, which, in retrospect, wasn't really that good. Yes, it was the featured Spin-Off of this wiki for a month, and it had it's fans (especially MrScience), but the plots were poor and the transcripts were more like a 1-minute short than an 11-minute episode. All other spin-off ideas of mine have either had only one episode before being cancelled (Room Of Four and Street Racer Sponge, or didn't even get the pilot episode in before the idea was scrapped (The Doctor's Medical Adventures and DocBob WhoPants). So, with that out of the way, I came up with two new spin-offs and a schedule for them. I will not have any transcripts on my episodes this time, and instead, there are big and juicy plots. Sponge Behind The Wheel I originally came up with this idea back in 2013, but you guessed it, it was vaporware like almost all of my other spin-off ideas. Sponge Behind The Wheel is coming back for 2016 with a new premise and real-world racing drivers. Think of it as Basket Sponge but with auto racing instead of basketball. PREMISE: After Mrs. Puff is fired from her job after being imprisoned for attempted murder, Nigel Mansell (the 1992 F1 World Champion) teaches SpongeBob to not only pass his driver's test, but to become a full-on racing driver. But getting to the big leagues in racing won't be easy, because he will have to start off at kart racing after graduating, and slowly building up to being a world-famous racing driver. He will go through some accidents along the way, and it's not like he is going to win every race he's in. Some episodes will feature guest stars such as Jeremy Clarkson or Alain Prost. Beavers In Bikini Bottom As the title suggests, this is a crossover between The Angry Beavers and SpongeBob. I've had this in mind for a while, yet it really never came into fruition. PREMISE: The Beavers' homeland get destroyed after a massive tornado hits, and the beavers and their friends are forced to move out and find a new home. Just before the tornado, Truckee was watching SpongeBob SquarePants just before the tornado, and he suggested they should move to Bikini Bottom. The Beavers and their friends move to Bikini Bottom, and they do all kinds of zany things with the SpongeBob characters. Spin-off schedule: My new spin-off schedule will kick off on February 6 with the Beavers in Bikini Bottom pilot, and then February 20 will be the day Sponge Behind The Wheel will air it's first episode. So, every 2 weeks, I will make a new episode of one of my spin-offs, and every four weeks a new episode of one of my spin-offs airs. EDIT: In between seasons, I may also air new episodes of Room Of Four as well. It was more popular than I thought, and it sounded really interesting. Category:Blog posts Category:TrevorPhillips Spin-offs Category:ChrisGriffinXx